


HELLO Person of Interest

by togsos



Category: Hello Kitty - Fandom, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togsos/pseuds/togsos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese steals an awful lot of guns . Hello Kitty Reese stole rainbows and sunshine for Finch, and whilst Finch appreciated the thought, it was quite as an effective deterrant. Note that Kitty took the bow off because it kept getting in the way of effective aiming</p>
            </blockquote>





	HELLO Person of Interest




End file.
